dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Warrior
Dragon Warrior is a series who's story and characters is based on the Dragon Ball series. The story isn't associated with the Dragon universe and takes place in a completely different universe. Story Sun Gokiou Saga In a legendary training ground, a grand master of martial arts greatest pupil Sun Gokiou searches out to get revenge on a former friend called Vijuta who betrayed their order years ago. On the way he learns new skills and makes new friends as his journey begins. Tyanshinhun Saga After sealing Vijuta away, Grand Master Kame Raishi overviews the training of his students Gokiou, Krullin and Tyanshinhun as well as new students Yumchai and Veedil. In the midst of their training, Raishi's rival Tsuru Shein uses his powers to possess Tyanshinhun making him a killing underling. Gokiou now goes with his friends to stop Tsuru, turn Tyan back to normal and try and protect the Emperor Jaozu from Tsuru's treachery as well as try and defeat Tsuru's brother Taiyao. Vijuta Saga As Gokiou and his allies continue training, they learn to fully sense ki and sense that Vijuta has escaped from being sealed in another dimension. They must now confront him to defeat him. To do so, they need to recieve training from Kam-Daio, the Earth's god and must achieve strength of gods to defeat Vijuta. Daimao Saga After retreating, Vijuta joins his master Lord Daimou and attempt to conquer earth. Against this threat is any of the warriors powerful enough to stop him. Episodes Sun Gokiou Saga *1: The great pupil *2: Grand master's last hour *3: Attack on the temple *4: Ultimate bounty hunter *5: Assassination attempt *6: Time for training *7: Gokiou Vs Jao Tet *8: Jao's cowardness *9: Search for revenge *10: Master of the wolf spirit *11: A mysterious girl *12: The Oozaru and Dragon spirits *13: Vijuta's ally *14: The honourable challenge *15: Unlimited stamina *16: Veedil's last shot *17: End of Sureiju *18: Return to the Temple *19: The long awaited battle *20: Showdown of the former friends *21: No match for Vijuta *22: Victory plan *23: Justice against Vijuta Tyanshinhun Saga *24: Unwelcome visitor *25: Possession of Tyanshinhun *26: Quest of redemption *27: Return of Jao *28: Emperor's dangerous desicion *29: Tsuru's brother *30: Rasishi Vs Taiyao *31: Retreat to West Nation *32: Journey to Emperor's palace *33: Battle of the brothers *34: Gokiou Vs Taiyao *35: Tyan in control *36: Tsuru's folly Vijuta Saga *37: Broken seal *38: Gokiou defeated *39: Quest for greater power *40: The mighty Kami-Daio *41: Teaching from a god *42: New power of the Kame warriors *43: Gokiou Vs Vijuta *44: Vijuta overpowered *45: Gokiou's Oozaru power *46: Oozaru Vs Oozaru *47: Battle plan *48: Kami Genki attack *49: Vijuta's final attack *50: The prince retreats Daimou Saga *51: Master of Vijuta *52: Tenkaichi tournament *53: Quater finals *54: Gokiou Vs Krullin *55: Tyanshinhun's enlightenment *56: Gokiou pulls through *57: Daimao's arrival *58: Unstoppable power *59: Kami's idea *60: Ultra Kami Water *61: The end of Tyan and Yumchai *62: Vijuta's change of heart *63: End of the prince *64: Daimao power *65: Ultimate anger *66: Super Dragon Warrior *67: Gokiou's legendary power *68: Daimao destroyed *69: Revival of allies *70: Look to the future Category:Fan Fiction